


Golden

by SpaceMenace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Edging, I just wanted some pretty done up sex slave Keith, Im a sin, M/M, Orgasm Denial, and i randomly thought of this, but hey, forced body mods, i dont know why, non con bondage, sendak is here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceMenace/pseuds/SpaceMenace
Summary: Keith's escape pod gets shot down before it landed on Earth. They did their best to locate him, only to find his coordinates stopped just short of the Galran ship he was in.This wasn't good... none of this was good.Shiro raced through the ship, looking and praying he would find Keith unscathed and unharmed. It had only been a few hours, but that meant nothing to the Galrans, they made quick work of everything.Shiro found Keith, though not in the way he expected, or hoped really.





	Golden

Shiro raced through Sendak's ship, door after door passing him by. The only thought running through his head the entire time?

 

Keith. 

 

Where was he? He knew the Galrans had taken Keith after blasting his ship out of the sky. Sam had tracked his suit's coordinates until it went completely dead, they lost Keith, his last known whereabouts? 

 

Sendak's ship, more specifically his personal quarters. 

 

He knew the room well, considering he used to be sent to the room after his less successful wins. Where he was taught to fight better, harder. He needed to learn how to control his arm according to Sendak. Though the lessons always came through pain and blood; never true training like he had hoped for. 

 

That’s why he could only assume the worst when he knew Keith's location. Keith was a fighter, yes, but he was never Galran gladiator material. He was smaller than Shiro, his build being much thinner than Shiro. He wasn’t the champion they wanted...

 

He prayed they would let him off easy, they prayed he wouldn’t have to have lived the same fate as Shiro. 

 

That’s why when he entered Sendak's quarters he didn’t want to believe his eyes. 

 

In front of him laid Keith on top of Sendak's bed. Except.. he was different. 

 

His arms were strung up and over his head by a golden chain, attaching to the metal bed frame right behind him. He hands held together by thick golden handcuffs with little white accents. Much different from the normal prisoner cuffs Shiro was used to. 

 

He was naked.. he was completely naked. Two golden piercings now gracing his nipples with a chain linked between them. pulling every time he moved. 

 

There was a small pool of sweat beneath him, his legs visibly shaking. He was choking back moan after moan, covered up by the gag placed in his mouth. 

 

Shiro only dared to look further at him. His cock was standing upright and at attention, precum leaking from the slit as a golden cock ring hugged his length tightly. A piercing now gracing the tip of his length.

 

"Please!" he cried out, blocked mostly by the gag in his mouth. 

 

That’s when Shiro noticed the wire coming from his ass cheeks. Connected to a large plug that continued to vibrate inside of Keith. From the sound of it, it had been put on the highest setting. 

 

This was no prisoner's uniform, this was a sex slave's attire.

 

Shiro froze in the doorway, not knowing how to proceed. This was... This was his roommate. The man he’s had a crush on for years now. Tied up and begging for a release, one he was far too weak to give him. He couldn’t move, he was stuck staring at him for some time. 

 

“Please!” He continued to cry, his hips bucking up off the bed. “I’ll be a good boy! I swear I will be!” he continued in his muffled voice. 

 

Those words alone forced Shiro to take in a breath. Keith...

 

“Welcome champion,” said a gruff and all too familiar voice from somewhere in the room. Shiro turned frozenly towards where the voice had come from. Coming face to face with Sendak, “Come now... Claim your prize. He’s right there for your taking, untouched and ready for you.”

 

_ Ready for him? Ready for him?? _ __   
  


Then he realized, the Galra had all of his memories, they all knew about his crush on Keith. They knew he loved him more than anything else. They knew everything, even his darkest fantasies. 

 

Shiro breathed in and took a step into the room, smelling the must and sex throughout. He looked at Sendak before returning his gaze to Keith. 

 

Keith looked up, and for a brief moment, Shiro made eye contact with him. His beautiful violet eyes glazed over and filled with tears as he desperately whines and moans, looking for some sort of release.

 

“He’s waiting”

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this? I'm not sure, for now its a oneshot


End file.
